I love you
by reaganjanko
Summary: Eddie gets shot while on duty. Jamie's not by her side this time. what's happens?
1. I love you

"Jackson he's coming your way," Eddie screamed towards her rookie. Since Jamie was transferred to the 2-9, Eddie became a T.O. and has been working with Jackson for about 3 months.

They were chasing a perp for about a mile now, when she saw him cut through the building, thinking he was coming towards her rookie, she bolted towards him.

Both her and the perps footsteps pounding against the cement sidewalk behind the abandoned alley, unaware of what the suspect was doing while running towards her, she sped up to him getting ready to tackle him when he turned his body in a split second firing the gun at point blank range at her.

Her face went pale as she saw the flash of light shoot towards her. Her eyes widened as she was thrown backwards by force. She lost her balance and was thrown back on the payment. Her head smacked back. She felt her vision blur in and out. She heard his footsteps run off and disappear, and Jackson calling her name in the distance.

She couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air. She was going in and out of consciousness. She watched Jackson in front of her pushing on her stomach when she caught a glimpse of red, then more, and more.

She heard sirens come closer along with Jackson screaming, ' _hold on_ ' a million times in her ears. She couldn't focus, lost train of thought of what was actually happening.

"Who's down?" She heard a familiar voice call out and footsteps come closer.

She felt Jackson's hands trembling. "WHO'S DOWN?" She heard a yell and Jackson pushed off of her.

Jackson watched as Danny started to put pressure on her wound, "stop watching and a call a bus!" Danny yelled at him.

She felt a pair of hands on her stomach.

"Eddie," Danny said gently.

She was gasping for air, barely feeling the oxygen reaching her lungs. "Ed, listen to me," she heard Danny as her eyes were fluttering.

"Da-danny?" She gasped.

"i'm right here, okay?" he asked in reassurance trying to keep her awake.

She felt as he put more force on her stomach and groaned in pain. "Stay with me Ed, you hear me!" He yelled.

"Jamie's not losing you, like I lost Linda, YOU HEAR ME!" he screamed. "Not like this,"

She started to cry, Jamie, she couldn't leave Jamie. "Dan-Danny," she checked out while grasping on to his arm. "Tell-tell Jamie I love him." She managed.

"No, you're gonna tell him." He yelled at her. She started to cry even more, she needed to make sure he knew. She felt her world collapse, Jamie would have to hear about it from someone else. This is not how she imagined the end. She wanted Jamie, She _needed_ Jamie.

"Danny please," she sobbed barely able to breathe.

Danny looked at her wound and back at Eddie. "Ed,"

"Danny please," she gasped again as she felt her throat close, "just make sure he knows," she choked as she felt blood coming up her throat. She didn't hear Danny respond, "Danny?" She coughed as she started to come in and out of consciousness.

"I'll tell him, just stay with me Eddie, you hear me?" Danny yelled when he heard another siren and an ambulance arrive. He turned his head for a second to see who it was and then back to Eddie and watched her eyes close.

"COME ON ED!" he yelled in her ear

another squad car had pulled up, '2-9' it was Jamie. He heard the car skid on the street, the door fly open and footsteps pounding on the ground, coming closer and closer. He couldn't let him see her like this, he wouldn't let him see her like this.

He thought he was hearing voices in his head when he heard it again and watch as blonde hair was lifted off the ground.

Jamie heard a name being called, he didn't know who was down, he received a call that an officer from the 1-2 was injured and called over a 10-13. He got closer and a more audible voice was heard. _Danny_. _What the hell was he doing here?_ Then he heard it again, Eddie. His heart sunk. He saw the messy blonde hair being lifted onto a gurney.

It was _his_ Eddie.

He ran with everything he had, "EDDIE! ED!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Danny heard his voice itching closer. He turned his body around and grabbed Jamie before running towards the Ambulance.

"Danny!" He yelled trying to leave his grip.

"Jamie, you can't see her like this," Danny said gently, trying to catch his breath.

"Danny, that's my wife!" He screamed.

"Jamie, you can't" Danny yelled at him. Jamie looked passed Danny and saw the blood stains on his white dress shirt, on the cement and on some of the paramedics.

"EDDIE!" He yelled trying to push Danny aside. "Danny please," he said desperate.

"Jamie, you can't see her like this, I won't let you," Danny managed to get out as he relived the moment again. "She's loves you," He said as he felt his eyes go watery, "just know she's never gonna stop,"

Jamie felt his world come to an end. "Danny, tell me she's gonna make it," he asked and waited a second, when he heard no response, "TELL ME!" he pushed on his chest.

Danny shook his head and looked at Jamie, "she's got the best working on her kid,"

"TELL ME SHES GONNA MAKE IT!" he yelled at Danny, demanding and answer.

Danny shook his head, "kid, I cant answer that."

Jamie looked at the ambulance and watched as they sped away. He ran to his RMP and immediately started the car following them to the hospital.

 _This isn't the end, he couldn't let himself believe it._

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this! So, I know this is a short chapter, but its just a base to get this story started, i plan on updating once a day if i have time. This shouldn't be so long, my guess is about 6 chapters maybe? I don't know, i haven't decided yet, Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Bella :)_**


	2. Don't let go

Jamie ran through the doors of the emergency room and searched for Eddie. He watched as they we're taking Eddie into the OR room. He made a beeline for the hall screaming her name

The four nurses were rushing down the hall with Eddie, unconscious on the gurney.

"EDDIE!" Jamie screamed as he pushed through the hallway.

He saw her lying there, her face pale as a ghost. He felt his legs giving out, the glass was shattered. He was about to grab onto the cart when Erin jumped in front of him.

"Jamie, Jamie,' she said quietly and he felt Danny's hands on his shoulder.

"LET GO," He yelled as he watched as the OR doors closed.

"Jamie, let them do their jobs," she said to his face sternly. She saw the worry in his eyes, the tears threatening to fall at any minute.

"THAT'S MY WIFE IN THAT BED, ERIN!" He was out of breath, he felt his legs go weak.

"She's gonna be okay," Danny said to him.

"And how do you know?" jamie yelled. "How exactly do you know? Did God tell you Danny?" he said letting off steam. "If something happens to her, I never will be able to see her, because you refuse to let me."

He couldn't deal with all this right now, he pushed the two of them out of the way and made his way outside for air. He took off his service cap and looked at the picture of her and him her recently put in when he was transferred. His hands were shaky, his eyes rimmed red.

Jamie was seating in the kitchen chair, and Eddie had her arms wrapped around his neck, smiling like there was no tomorrow. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. He was sitting in the kitchen, while Danny and Erin were over. Eddie told Erin to get ready because she wanted to scare him, so she came up behind him, hugged him from his neck and planted kisses all over him. He remembered leaning back in the chair grasping her face with one hand and giving her a kiss on the lips.

 _Eddie, his Eddie._

He over to the be changing and saw Jackson sitting there, looking at his phone. Jamie was burning, he wasn't with her, he left her.

Jamie walked up to him. "Why did you leave her?" Jamie asked sternly to him. When he didn't hear a response, "Why did you leave her," he pushed him.

"I-i didn't mean to," he said to quietly as Jamie was on him.

"you didn't mean to" jamie mocked. "She's fighting in there for her life, she might not make it and you left her." He screamed at the top of his lungs, alerting Danny from just outside the door.

Danny turned his head and looke out the window watching Jamie and her rookie getting into it. Jamie was pushing and shoving. He ran out the door screaming his name, "JAMIE!" he yelled warning him to stop, but he kept going.

"JAMIE!" Danny separated Jamie from her rookie. "Take a walk,"

Jamie continued to eye Jackson down, "NOW," Danny yelled at him.

He walked away and looked back as Danny eyed him down, making sure he was leaving. He walked over to his RMP and stood their hands in his head rubbing his face as he felt a tear or two leaving his eye. He looked down at his phone as he felt it vibrate, he saw new messages from people at the 1-2 and 2-9 asking if everything was alright. He continued to look at the messages people left when he came across one that was sent to him this morning.

He remembered coming home last night to her asleep on the couch waiting for him, so she could go to bed, but she couldn't make it, she was too tired. He walked up to her and carried her to bed firemen style and placed the comforter over her. When he came into bed and relaxed, she felt his presence and moved closer to him. He held her in his embrace until he was asleep. When he woke up in the morning, she was already gone for her shift.

 _Eddie. 6:37am_

 _miss you. have a good day, see you when i get home. love you always._

His heart ached, he never checked his messages while at work because he was always doing something, now it was 4:56pm and that could be the last message she's ever going to sent to him.

He broke down in tears, he couldn't live without her. He never wanted to leave her and when he did something happened, and he couldn't do anything to stop it or prevent it. He felt in his mind, ' _its all my fault_ '


	3. Your turn

Alright guys, I hope you are all enjoying this so far! So, I've decided that i am going to have this as a two option fanfic, where I will write two endings to this story.

 ** _ending 1_** : Eddie's dies; Jamie's reactions, feelings, emotions etc.

 ** _ending 2:_** eddie lives; jamie takes care of her, etc.

I do feel that having her die is something that is barely ever written and it gives some never seen before footage, you can say. We have never seen a side of Jamie and i feel it is needed.

when she lives we get some Jamko fluff and cuteness.

 ** _But, you decide what happens first!_**

In the reviews leave what you want to see happen first and then I will write that part first! Let me know soon!!!

love you guys!!


	4. Stay with me

The nurse said as they led Jamie to the room. He walked into her room. Her eyes halfway open, staring at the door. "She's got a concussion, the light will probably bug her eyes so be careful."

Her eyes wouldn't focus on who was coming in until she felt a pair of hands on her hers. They were rough and soft at the same time, twice her size. Jamie

She blinked a few times as she heard his voice. "Ed?" He asked as he saw her eyes wander around the room.

She knew the voice and squeezed onto his hand tight. Unable to get a word out, she end up coughing to the point that she couldn't stop. Her throat was rough and sore.

Jamie leaned over and picked up the glass of water on the table and gently put the straw in her mouth and she took a few sips. "Better?" He asked gently.

"Mhmm," she hummed and tried to her hardest to open her eyes without squinting because of the light.

Jamie could tell immediately by her reaction, "too bright?" He asked as he pushed a hair out if her face.

She closed her eyes and nodded at him. She heard the blinds closed and the chair squeak when Jamie sat back down. She opened her eyes, this time fully and smiled.

She was able to get Jamie to crack a smile. "What are you smiling about?" He laughed, grateful that she was still in front of him.

Her voice was scratchy, "I love you," she smiled.

Jamie's eyes seemed to glow, "I love you too," he laughed as a tear left his cheek. He remembered thinking that he was never going to be able to hear that from her again.

Her hand was shaky and jittery as she brought it up to his face and wiped his tear away. She had a bandage covering the needles in her hand.

Jamie grabbed her hand while she held it to his face and kissed it.

"Did Danny tell you?" She coughed again.

He reached for the water again and placed the straw in her mouth and spoke, "yeah…" he said sadly.

She followed his expression, "what did you see?"

He placed the cup down on the table, "you being lifted off the ground, Danny screaming your name, and...blood," he looked up at her.

She held his hand tight, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

He looked at her in confusion, "you did nothing wrong. You're rookie is-is," he started.

She turned her head sideways like a puppy, "a rookie…" she justified to him.

"I know," he said gently.

He stared into her eyes for a bit when he saw her yawn, "try to go to sleep," he told her.

She shook her head no, "I want to sleep with _you_ in our bed. That's the only time I go to sleep,"

"Ed, you're exhausted, you need to get some sleep," he told her.

Jamie planted a kiss on her forehead, when he heard her whisper. "Sleep with me?" She requested.

He looked down at her. "There's no room for both of us, Ed." He said gently.

She looked at his eyes saddened, and then back down. "Please…"

He gave her a soft smile, "I don't want to hurt you, you got shot in your stomach," he reminded her.

"Jamie" she said against her voice became rough again.

He took off his duty belt and placed it in the chair, and left his cap on the bed. Eddie took the cap and looked inside at the picture.

"This is what you did with it," she said smiling, unable to lift her head off the pillow.

Jamie turned his head to see what she was talking about, when he saw the cap in her hand. He leaned forward and put a kiss on her head, and then her lips. He turned back around and took off his coat when he heard her voice.

"Jamie…" she said softly. You could hear in her voice that she was in pain.

Her turned around and saw her trying to move over a bit. "Here," he said. He carefully lifted her up a bit and moving her to side. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap underneath her.

He slowly slid on the bed, making sure not to move too much.

She watched him open his arms towards her, like they did at home. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She closed her eyes, and placed her free arm on his stomach.

"I love you," he said right as she was falling asleep. He leaned down and put a kiss on her head and closed his eyes with her.

 _Just like home_

Danny and Frank watched from out the window of her room.

"You did good," Frank acknowledged Danny what he did and patted his back.

Danny let out a puff of air. "She's his world, I couldn't let something happen to her, I couldn't let him see her the way she was."

"I'm glad you didn't," Frank told him.


	5. forever and always

The car ride home wasn't bad, Eddie slept the whole way home, with her head on Jamie's lap. He brushed through her hair with his fingers.

"Almost home," Danny said in the passenger seat of Frank's car.

Frank chose to drive them home, without his detail for privacy reasons. He didn't want to have all the officers in the car with him.

"Thanks Dad, Danny," he smiled at them. Danny looked back at Eddie, her whole stomach was bandaged. She looked so little. Her legs fit the length of the second row.

"She okay?" He asked in concern. "She looks like she barely breathing," Danny took notice.

Frank looked through the mirror at Eddie and back at Danny.

Jamie looked down at her. She was on her side, Jamie could see her chest moving up and down, but very slightly. "Yeah, she said it hurts to breathe at the hospital." He told the two of them. "I knew when we left she wasn't feeling good because she didn't argue with me when I told her that she's going straight home to bed," Jamie said.

Danny smirked.

"As long as she's okay," Frank said to him.

"She's okay," Jamie smiled thankfully, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He was looking out the window when he felt her take a deep breath. He looked down at her and saw her moving.

"Hey," he said to her softly, "go back to sleep,"

She fluttered her eyes and started to sit up staright.

"careful," Jamie said lifting her up a little.

She sat up and placed her head on his shoulder, still not fully awake.

"We're almost home," he told her and placed another kiss on her head.

She yawned in response. "When we get in the house, im going to bring you straight to bed, okay?" He said gently.

"Mhmm," she didn't argue with him. She just opened her eyes and looked at Jamie.

"Does your head hurt?"

She lifted her head up slowly, "yeah, right here," she said pointing to the bump on the back of her head where she smacked it on the pavement.

He gave her a sad smile, "Alright,"

Danny turned around and looked at them, "5 more minutes,"

She smiled at him, "thanks Danny,"

"As long as you're feeling better, that's all that matters," he smiled.

Eddie was sound asleep on Jamie's shoulder when they reached their house. "Here we are," frank said as he turned the car inti their driveway.

Jamie looked over at Eddie and then back at Danny. "can you bring the stuff in the house, while I wake her up?"

He nodded his head, "it's just the bags in the back, right?"

"Yeah," he said while Danny closed the door to the passenger seat.

"Ed, we're home," he said quietly in his ear.

She started to wake up and stared at him and then looked around when she heard his voice, "do you want me to carry you in, or can you walk?" He asked her.

She turned her head towards him, "I can walk," she said still groggy.

Jamie opened the door and got out of the car first and watched as she was sliding on seat to the door. He put his hand out for her and watched as she closed her eyes in pain when she was getting out. He slid his hand around her waist and helped her down. He could see she got dizzy from the brightness of the sun and hoping down.

She fell into his arms as Jamie caught her, "woah, okay take a deep breath"

"I-I need to sit down," she said with her hand on her forehead. He walked with her in the house and turned on the light.

"Can I just stay here?" She questioned.

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded her head and watched Jamie run upstairs to get a few things.

Danny walked over to the couch and brought her a glass of water and medicine the doctor prescribed for her. He crouched down and handed her the glass. "Take this," he told her.

Her hand was still a little jittery when she grabbed the cup. She seemed so fragile. Jamie came down stairs with a blanket and her pillow.

She felt her head heavy and her eyes flutter in exhaust. "I'm going to put the pillow under you, and then you can go to sleep alright?" He said.

He gently lifted her head and watched her eyes close in

"Okay," he commented quietly when he was down and gave her a kiss just before she fell back to sleep.

"She's totally out of it," Danny noticed while he was cleaning some of the dishes in the kitchen for them when Jamie walked in.

Jamie looked up at her sleeping figure, "yeah, I hate seeing her like this," he stopped and then spoke again, "when she's sick or hurt, it's hits her like a bus." He rinsed off the glass and put it on the drying rack.

Danny finished drying his hands and put the towel back hanging up. "Alright, I'm going to get going," he finished up. "Call me if you need anything, or if she needs anything." He told him.

"I will, thanks Danny," he dryed off his hands and walked him to the door.

He closed the door behind him and Jamie walked over to the couch and watched her sleep. She noticed his presence and opened her eyes. "You okay?" He asked gently while stroking her face.

"I want you," she told him softly. She lifted her body up for Jamie to sit down and placed her head back on his lap.

Jamie stared at her for a second, "is this comfortable?" He wondered out loud.

She leaned her face into his stomach, "yeah," she said quietly.

He brushed her waist line with his hand and watched as she fell back to sleep


End file.
